


The King and The Freak

by Lukenotskywlkr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Depressing, Depression, King - Freeform, Lizard-Man, May not have a part 2, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Torment, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenotskywlkr/pseuds/Lukenotskywlkr
Summary: Two complete opposites. One who's respected by his kingdom, and a tormented hybrid who wants to end it all.





	1. Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

>       Yes, I am aware this is depressing. I did this in a Roleplay on Pokemon showdown last night, and figures it was too cool to leave alone (Also wanted to introduce my OC Simon).
> 
> Lunar belongs to the person I RPed with.
> 
> I'll probably do a part 2 of this. Just know it'll be dark and depressing.
> 
> Well, I'll C'yall later I guess.

It's freezing cold this night. No one is in the town. All except for one teen. He sat on the ground, shivering in the cold.

Throughout his entire life, he's been tormented by the kingdom for being different. Such a creature should never have been borne by two humans, but here he is. Yes, 16 Simon Evenwood is Half-Lizard. As cool as it sounds, it's a curse. He was abandoned by his parents when he was only three. He was never excepted by the kingdom, and so for the past 13 years he's been living on the streets, just trying to make it by. They said he was a mistake, a monster. Said he never should have existed. They claimed him to be weird for treating the slaves like everybody else, probably because they thought of him to be no better, so they even compared him to their slaves. ((This is in the medieval times))

Through all of this torment, he believed them.

Simon was convinced that if he was so horrid that even his parents abandoned him, he was truly a misfit. He doesn't know where his parents are. Perhaps they left the kingdom. He couldn't care less, they could be dead for all he cares.

It truly seems that he was a mistake, doesn't it?

So that's why tonight, yes tonight, he's going to end it all. The pain, the torment, all of it. No one would care, much less notice. He's already half dead, so he figured he might as well finish himself off. He decided to freeze himself to death. He would've cut his nape with his talons of knife, but thought that a freak of nature such as him should die a slow, painful death. That's why he's sitting there, in nothing but shorts and a red vest.

Of course, someone had to get in the way.

A man, in a cloak, with black tinted goggles, and a bandanna covering his mouth. He walked up to the teen, and asked, "Why are you out here? If you stay out much longer, surely you'll freeze."

Simon simply stared at the stranger, trying to figure out who he was through his scent. Almost immediately Simon recognized his scent. He's only seen this scent during the kingdom's parades. His eyes widened in shock for a split second, before returning to his neutral face, but it was too quick for the man to notice. "Why would a high and mighty king care about some worthless piece of trash?" Simon asked. The exposed royalty faltered for a second, but then regained his composure.

"So you could recognize me... how unfortunate." He commented, "All I can say is that I am nothing like him." Despite the utter nonsense that last sentence was, Simon ignored it.

"You get advantages being only half human. Still doesn't answer my question though." Simon coldly replied.

"I can't just let you freeze, so do you want to go to a house that'll take care of you?" The King asked reaching out a hand. Simon only tched and took the hand.

"Do I even have a choice?" He said as he got up. The king stood there, taking a good look at his appearance. His messy, shoulder length blonde hair was poorly cut, as told by the many cuts on his scalp and differed sized locks. He had a tiny ice crystals forming at the top of his nose, as well as in his hair. His bright blue eyes that seemed to act like a flashlight stared with absolute instinct, annoyance, and caution. Simon stuffed his hands in his pockets, and followed the king. The king walked to a house. It wasn't anything special, but it was a place where they could at least stay warm. Simon was expecting the castle, so this took him aback, though he didn't show it. He simply looked at it. The King opened up the door, and held it for Simon. The latter walked inside, with his slender green tail following him. It wasn't that long of a tail, as it only went down to his knees. Simon then continued to the wall, leaned against it, and sat down. The king took this as a perfect time to take in the rest of the teen's appearance. His lime green skin matched his tail, but there was a blue tint to it. He brushed the ice crystals off of himself and stared out the window. His blue orbs turned almost blinding by the light reflecting off them. The king, cautiously locked the door, and closed the window blinds. "So, you've decided to give up, huh?" The king asked, "I know the feelin'." Simon only scoffed.

"Do you?" He replied bitterly, "Do you know how it feels to be made fun of your entire life, just because you're different from every other damn humans in the kingdom?!" The King's face became sinister, and dark. It was evident even through the disguise.

"If anyone were to torment me I wouldn't let them get away with it." He spat.

"But they wouldn't do that to their high and mighty majesty, would they?!" Simon snapped.

The two realized Simon was finally looking at the man, he was standing up, with his hands out of his vest pockets, revealing hands with talons. His tail swaying in every direction violently, as a sign that he won't hesitate to kill the man in front of him. Simon realized the position he was in, retracted his claws, and sat back down. The king knew the teen was still mad, due to his tail not calming down. Reasons why his tail moves around so much is beyond him, but he figured that it might just be a way to release excess energy without running around mad.

"Right, I keep forgetting you don't know..." the man of royalty said. This caught Simon's attention, "I can tell you if you want me to. Just know if this information is released by you that—"

"You'll kill me, I know. And I don't care." Simon sassed, "Just know if you did, you would've wasted you time on me. Someone, mind you, who was trying to kill themselves before you—The high and mighty King Lunar— interrupted them!" King Lunar looked at him. Then laughed.

"Fair point." He replied as he took off the disguise, "Though you dying from this would be much worse than you think. You will slowly loose energy to live, before your body destroys itself completely." Simon's face didn't deter, and he continued to stare at the floor. He then looked at the revealed man. He was practically the void itself. Simon wasn't sure where the hair on the man started, as it camouflaged with his face. His eyes shared multiple colors, as it had red and purple. It reminded him of a tale with a monster called Necrozma. In any event, he simply watched the man as he continued, "The thing is, I'm not really the king. My life force relies on magic, and I do believe you have some in you." Simon looked at him, before laughing like the man had just said he was the Necrozma creature. 

"You're not the King Lunar? Your scent is the exact same as his, also you even admitted it when I pointed it out earlier. Second thing is: If I had magic I wouldn't be in this position right now." Simon laughed. The 16 year-old would've turned himself into a human if he had magic.

"Not all magic is necessarily usable. I believe you humans call them souls." The king mused. Simon cocked a brow at the pseudo-king. Scoffing, Simon got up, and walked to the door, where the King stopped him.

"Where do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like, majesty?" Simon replied.

"I can't let you leave." Lunar insisted.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." Simon assured, "I know if I did you'd have me killed. And when I die; It's going to be under my terms." Simon glared at Lunar from the corner of his eye, as Lunar stared right back. Lunar sighed in defeat as Simon opened the door and walked out.


	2. Run. Run Away....

It was the dead of night. Not a sound was heard. The full moon shone upon the kingdom and the surrounding forest. A fierce howl broke the silence. Soon followed were many other howls and growls.

Upon hearing this, the kingdom's border guards tensed up. They were well aware that the local wolf pack was very dangerous, as they've been known to kill dragons. It has been known that these howls happen only when they've succeeded in a hunt...

Or lost a member of the pack.

In the trees, the local wildlife were terrified, afraid they were next, as the wolves never kill just one, if it was a kill. There were many who would steal some food for their own survival, many of them wouldn't survive.

The wolves were very angry tonight.

Someone had killed a pup for food. At least the pack got there before they could take the pup, but the culprit had ran away.

The outlaw blonde dashed through the thick forest, blood on his talons and tail.

Simon had been hiding from the kingdom for quite some time now, as it was months after Simon's meeting with King Lunar. After he took his leave, he left the kingdom. He was afraid that Lunar would send his men to kill him, despite Simon's threats. The teen tried to get food, he was desperate.

And the pup was defenseless. A sitting duck, waiting to be shot by the hunters rifle. His plan was perfect. He would sneak up from behind, Choke the pup with his tail to shut it up, and finish the job with a slash of his claws. Then run away with the pup as far and fast as possible.

It only failed for two, fatal mistakes.

The pup bit him, breaking his skin-shaped scales, and howled for help.

Simon was sure he'd be dead. He couldn't get away with his kill, and he got injured. Surely they'd be able to track his scent through his blood on the snow.

He could only hope the wolf's blood covered his, and they wouldn't be able to track him.

His answer was received with a cold, dead, growl in front of him.

He stopped. Two golden eyes stared right into his. Simon simply stared back, and prepared himself for his demise. The wolf growled, and lunged at the lizard-hybrid. Simon leaped in the air, and the wolf skidded in the snow. Simon landed on the ground, drew his talons, and waited for the canine's next move.

It was probably the worst thing he could've done.

The wolf howled, as a sign for help. Other wolves howled in response. Fear creeping onto Simon, he only thought one thing.

Run.

The wolf dashed to Simon as he ran away. The tall lizard teen was pretty fast. He was stopped by another wolf that tackled onto him. Avoiding its jaws, he slapped it with his tail, and slashed it with his claws.

A small yelp was heard, and the wolf fell limp on the snow, staining it in red.

Simon knew he wouldn't be able to kill the entire pack. He was far too exhausted as it already was, not to mention he still had yet to eat. So he continued his run through the thick forest.

Yes, he could've just sat in a tree until they backed off, but he wasn't exactly in his right mind at the moment.

He continued running, scaring the wildlife he ran passed. Series of loud and close growls were heard. The teen soon found himself surrounded. There was no getting out of the situation anymore. Simon readied his claws, tail swaying around violently. He released a warning growl of his own, but the pack remained unfazed. The first wolf launched itself at him. Simon dodged the wolf only to be jumped by another three. On reflex, he slashed his claws against the wolves. One wolf fell to the ground, dead. The second was only injured slightly, but enough to make it tend to its wounds.

The last wolf avoided Simon's pathetic adrenaline-powered attack. It countered with another pounce. Simon couldn't avoid it this time. The wolf pinned him to the ground as he grunted. Simon slapped the wolf with his tail, but felt a sharp pain gripping it. He released a sound that sounded almost like an animal, but it was human as well from the pain. It sounded wild, but tamed. It was enough for the wolves on him to back off. He got up, and looked around. They were all afraid of something. Afraid of him maybe? Simon turned around in the direction that the first wolf lunged at him.

He wanted to scream.

The wolf was there, yes, but it was eating a corpse of an animal that Simon eventually realized was another wolf. The first wolf was covered in blood. Whether it was its own or the victim's he didn't know. The wolf looked at the rest of the pack and gave a bark, though it sounded more of a roar than a bark. Simon knew he wouldn't be capable of handling the beast, as the previous two wolves had tired him out.

"Guess this is how I die..." he said to himself. But it was only until he remembered his own words to the pseudo king Lunar that he convinced himself otherwise.

"You want me dead?" He said to the canibalistic wolf, despite it not understanding, much less caring, what he said, "Come and get me, Pooch."

The wolf made another roar like bark, and ran to him, claws out and jaws wide open. Simon dodged the wolf's attack, and smirked at it. It turned its head towards the teen and lunged again, but when Simon sidestepped, it took a leap towards him directly after landing from the pounce, tackling Simon to the ground. With its quadruped body pinning Simon down, its head tried biting at his head, only for whimper as Simon launched it into the air from a strong kick in the gut. Though the wolf didn't go off that far, but it was enough for Simon to strike the wolf with a stab to chest with his claws.

"GRAAAHHHRRR!!!" The wolf screeched as it bit his shoulder instinctively. Simon grew an idea and pierced harder into the wolf so it kept biting him. He then managed to pick himself and the wolf up, and walked to a tree.

CRUNCH!!!

Simon gasped as soon as the sharp pressure on his shoulder lightened and the wolf fell dead on the snowy ground. Simon looked to the rest of the pack, which was much too afraid to try to kill him. Simon looked at what looked to be the Alpha wolf as a question to use the canibal wolf as his meal. The wolf I question grumbled a response, which Simon took as a yes. He walked over to the dead wolf at the tree, and brushed his messes up hair away from his face. He looked at the wolf and took out his knife that he remembered he had.

Simon then cleaned himself a little before eating. He had to eat it raw, or scavengers would steal it from him. Once he was done sloppily cleaning himself, he grabbed his knife again, and began to cut off the wolf's head.

However, he realized he was too late as he saw the very much alive eyes of the wolf stare at him.

"GGGRROORKCHS—!"

With one swoop, the wolf slashed a claw at Simon's skull, piercing it. During that swoop, Simon pushed the knife in as far into the wolf's neck as he was allowed to. Simon stood there for a second, to see if he or the wolf were dead. Once he knew he was dying, and the wolf was dead, he got up from the stained snow. He walked to the kingdom, hopefully to get some help.

He may have wanted to die, yes, but this isn't his own doing.

He went to the gates of the town, or at least attempted to. He soon found out he was lost. He called out, but no response. He stood there in the dark. Half dead, weak, and in the middle of nowhere.

He simply laughed at his situation.

"This is kinda funny." He said to no one in particular, "Who knew I'd end up dying here of all places." He looked around, and walked some more.

He eventually grew too weak to walk, and fell to the ground. This made him laugh more.

"This is too good." He told himself. He tried grabbing his knife from his vest, but only to find out he had left it with the wolf. He sighed and turned on his back with whatever energy he had left. He decided to take a good look at himself from where he stood.

A bloody, lizard-human hybrid. A mistake to the kingdom he was born under. Some in the kingdom referred to him as "The self-owned slave".

Now he's just some runaway hybrid, food for whatever scavenger came to him first.

He noticed it was becoming harder for him to breathe. That's when he put on a smile and said, "I lived by my rules. I went on my turf. Death is the only one that could stop me from becoming something great." Then he realized what he was saying. "Who am I kidding? It's our own faults that we struggle." He then decided he was ready to die. So he closed his eyes and embraced the inevitable.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your Majesty!"

King Lunar turned to the guard that had called him. He looked like an ordinary man, green eyes and brown hair in his royal gown.

"What is it, guard?" He asked monotonously.

"There was a dead body discovered in the woods!" The guard informed.

"Any identification of the poor man?" Lunar asked.

"It's the Freak, sir!" The guard replied.

"That is not a name...." The King said annoyed.

"Simon Evenwood, sir."


End file.
